The utility sector produces roughly a third of the CO2 emissions in the United States. Conventional coal-fired power plants currently produce over 50% of the electricity in the United States. Even with dramatic growth of power generation from renewable sources, this percentage is not expected to drop significantly in the next two decades. Therefore, capturing CO2 from post-combustion flue gas is a major target in efforts to curb carbon emissions. The most mature technology for CO2 capture is aqueous amine scrubbing, with monoethanolamine (MEA) most commonly used as the baseline. Unfortunately, the MEA process would result in a 28% parasitic energy loss and roughly double the cost of electricity. The heat required to regenerate the aqueous MEA solution is a major contributor to this parasitic energy loss. Accordingly, suitable materials and methods are still needed for capturing CO2 from post-combustion flue gas.